


No Eyes

by Cleavxr



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of the others - Freeform, I cried while writing this, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, an au in which mark dies, fluff at the end, go easy on me please, i cant write, im begging, its just mark and tony tho, tony's grieving, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleavxr/pseuds/Cleavxr
Summary: I have no eyes, I have no love, I have no hope.You miss him. A lot. But you won't get him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm begging at this point. This is my first work. Please go easy on me. Everyone's ooc as fuck so I'm sorry. I just need angst in my life.

(An AU in which Mark dies. The aftereffects aren't pleasant.)

Tony let out a soft sigh, downing another beer. His eyes trailed across the dark room, outlines blurring into a black blob. Maybe he had drank too much. Maybe not. He put a bruised hand to his face, scratching his cheek. There were bags under his eyes, and he smelled horrid. He hadn't showered in weeks. Normally the stench of the beer covered it up, but it just wasn't enough this time. Slamming another bottle on the table, he stood up, shaking. Tony padded over to the bathroom, swinging the door open and stripping off his clothes. He jerked the shower handle to hot, not giving a shit if he broke it. Let it run. He stepped in, letting out a quiet moan as the heat hit him, soft, soothing droplets cascading down his body. He grabbed a random bottle, squinting down at it. Shampoo. As if he had enough hair. Oh well. He popped the lid off, squeezing some into his hands and rubbed it into his scalp. The sweet smell of the lather hit his nose, and he nearly started crying. It was Mark's. Mark's shampoo. It smelled like him.  
Fuck.  
Tony normally wasn't one to cry, being the strongest of the group. But here he was. Crying. Saltiness dribbled down his cheeks as soft whimpers and sniffles filled the room, drowned out by the noises of the shower. Why? Out of all people? The soft, squishy bear. The only one who didn't make it out in time. The only fucking one to get shot. He saw it with his own eyes. No time to mourn around that point. When they all got home, that's when it hit. He remembered everything. Rushing to Mark's room, fucking begging and pleading for him to just be in bed, peeling his mask off. The bathroom, maybe he was washing his hands. The other three just watched, wiping anguished tears from their eyes. They'd never seen him act like this. Ever. They tried their best to comfort the small, ginger tiger but nothing worked. Every day he'd go into Mark's room, and it'd be empty. No bear. Every morning he looked at the kitchenette, expecting him to be making breakfast or laying down boxes of pizza, laughing at a joke Tony made. Not there, either. He was gone, and Tony refused to accept it.   
Tony had nearly forgot he was in the shower until the water turned cold. He quickly finished up, wrapping a towel around himself. He had no clean clothes. Mark normally did the laundry. But he wasn't here.  
Mark. Maybe he had clean clothes, right? He wouldn't mind.   
Clutching the towel so hard his knuckles turned white, Tony walked into Mark's room, looking around. He took a deep breath, rummaging through the drawers, hoping to find something small enough for him.   
His fingers slid across a piece of paper, and he froze. He looked down, pulling it out of the drawer. 'To Tony' was written neatly across the top, nearly looking fresh. It wouldn't hurt, right? Just a peek. With that, Tony opened the paper.  
'Hey, baby tiger! Happy Birthday. God, where does time go? It seems just like yesterday you were a small little kitten, but now you're a strong, feral beast. Anyways, that's not the point of this. I'm writing this because I have something to tell you. The few years we've worked together were a blast. Amazing. We're such good friends, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. We clicked so well. Yin and Yang. You brought out the good in me, and I brought out the good in you. You're my best friend, and I was wondering if you'd maybe like to be my boyfriend. If not, that's okay. You're still my tiger. Happy birthday.  
\- Mark.'  
Tony clenched the letter tight in his hands, nearly ripping it. Fuck. He felt warmth tread down his cheeks, and already knew he was crying again. He sighed, standing up and grabbing a pair of boxers out of the drawer, as well as a t-shirt he already knew was oversized. That's okay. It smelled like him. Just him. That was all Tony needed. Comfort. Mark.   
Sliding the shirt on, he grabbed a hair tie off of Mark's dresser, pulling what he needed of the shirt into it so it fit okay. He wiped the tears from his eyes, pulling a soft grin. He sat on the bear's bed, thumbs running across the fabric. It felt so nice on his fingers. So good. Pure. Untouchable.   
Letting out a broken sigh, the tiger layed down, curling up and falling asleep.   
He was woke up by a knock at the door. What the fuck? Nobody came around here. Grumbling, he walked to the living room, swinging it open. "Hey. The fuck do you want." He growled, not even bothering to look up. "Can I not get a hello from my tiger? Wow.. Shame." A gruff voice chuckled. Tony looked up, almost screaming. He blinked, rubbing his eyes a few times before lunging at the figure, capturing him in a strong hug. "Mark! Holy fuck! Corey! Alex! Ash! Come here!" Tony screeched, causing all of the fans to rush out of their rooms, messy hair and all.   
Ash dropped his walkman, and ran towards the tall man. "Mark.. We were all worried, the fuck happened to you?" The swan choked, dragging him into the small house and sitting him on the couch. Mark let out a soft sigh, pulling Tony into his lap, rubbing his scalp. Corey and Alex sat on the floor in front of Mark, wiping tears from their eyes as they listened.   
"Well. I got shot in the chest, and I managed to make it to the bathroom. Bandaged myself up and called an ambulance. Didn't say much. Kept me in the hospital for a bit. Didn't like it, so I left. I'm here." He chuckled, lifting up his shirt a bit to reveal fresh, white bandaging. "They wouldn't let me call anyone. I'm sorry. I missed you guys a lot, though."  
The four nodded in understanding, crowding around the bear to hug him. Tony laughed joyfully, kissing the bear. In return, Mark let out a squeak of surprise. "Wh- Tony.."  
"I missed you the most, silly bear." He boasted. "And I got that letter. Yeah. You have a boyfriend now."  
"I'm glad."

"Yo, you two go get a room. Corey and I would like to sit on a couch without tongue juice all over it." Alex snorted, nudging Corey. 

"As if you guys don't do that already." Ash groaned, walking back to his room.

Mark just let out a laugh. "It's good to be back."


End file.
